


Belay the Lights

by F-117 Nighthawk (F117_Nighthawk)



Series: Such A Quiet Thing [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Carth Onasi, Headaches & Migraines, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, i think this series uses both at this point, like a lil', mentions of the Yuuzhan Vong bc context, post kotor 2, you know i still don't know whether to tag those with slashes or ands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F117_Nighthawk/pseuds/F-117%20Nighthawk
Summary: Carth comes home to find Revelin curled up on the couch with a migraine. Cuddles ensue.
Relationships: Alek | Darth Malak/Revan (past), Alek | Darth Malak/The Jedi Exile (past), Carth Onasi/Revan, Carth Onasi/The Jedi Exile, The Jedi Exile/Revan
Series: Such A Quiet Thing [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434499
Kudos: 8





	Belay the Lights

**Author's Note:**

> this is absolutely in no way inspired by me playing Mass Effect again and being a little too attached to Kaidan Alenko. (Seriously the run where I saved Ash and romanced Garrus instead? I missed him the entire time.)
> 
> I know I haven't really shown the full extent of Revelin's capabilities but like. Vergence-Powered!Revelin + Vanguard!Shepard = sheer utter delightful chaos.

Carth sighed a noise of relief as he finally entered the Coruscant apartment. He’d managed to extricate himself from the Fleet strategy meeting early, for once, and was looking forward to a few hours where he wasn’t forced to worry about the brewing war. Rev and Jay had their own meetings; maybe he could surprise them with a decent home-cooked meal instead of military rations. 

“Lights on,” he yawned, shrugging out of his admiral’s jacket.

“Lights orders have been belayed, Admiral,” the quiet voice of the home system emanated from a speaker in the entryway, causing Carth to pause. For that to happen, someone else had to be home. He’d passed Jay on his way out of the command complex, poking her side of the bond and receiving the greatest sense of exasperation he’d ever felt from her. There was no way she’d managed to sneak out of her meeting with the commando troops. Only one other person had the code for the apartment that wouldn’t have had the home system alert him to their presence. 

Footsteps quiet, but not so quiet they weren’t there, Carth turned into the sitting room half of the big room in the apartment. A lump was just barely visible on the couch, face turned into a pillow and back pressed against the back cushions. The lump was wearing a sweatshirt that threatened to swallow him whole and sweatpants that looked a size or two too big. “Revelin?” Carth whispered, crouching down.

Revelin didn’t respond, not verbally, but Carth felt a weak poke at his side of their bond, a clear signal that Revelin was at least aware enough to hear him. He reached out a gentle hand and swept copper-bronze hair out of the other’s face. Revelin’s eyes were pinched closed, expression scrunched up in pain. “Migraine?”

Revelin’s single response of _worse_ was accompanied by a flash of images, memories, a deluge that the Jedi was unable to slow or prevent even with all his considerable power. 

Not for the first time, Carth had to clamp down on the choice words he had never gotten to scream at Malak before they filtered across the bond to Revelin. Malak, who had dared to cause the damage that sometimes brought down the most powerful Jedi the Order had seen in generations without even a word and then decided to try and _heal_ it as if he still held claim to any part of Revelin in his heart. The damn Sith had incompletely healed his former partner’s brain damage that he himself had caused, leaving the other with occasional migraines that brought with them old memories, forced to remember as neurons with decade-old damage fired again.

Carth forced himself to take a breath and focus on the here and now. Taking care of Revelin was something he could do; hell, he’d been doing it since they first met and Revelin had, more obviously with the benefit of hindsight, exhausted himself keeping the escape pod in one piece. “When did it set in? You seemed fine during the all-hands meeting.”

An image of a sunrise, followed by a sense of wearing a helmet and the exhausted idea that no one could see through it.

“Rev--”

 _Revan,_ came his response. It was short, but the meaning was clear. The three of them had had the same argument too many times for it to _not_ be clear. He was Revan, and Revan didn’t show weakness, which no matter what certain other people thought absolutely included ducking out of a meeting for anything less than the galaxy blowing up.

Carth sighed. “Do I have to pull out the ‘you’re not going to be any help if you can’t even think straight’ card again?”

Even with half-formed words over a pain-hazed Force bond, Revelin still managed to sound petulant. _Can think straight._

“Just not for more than a few minutes.”

Revelin sent a sense of listening and _not idiot_ and a more recent memory of rearranging his day to slip out of Navy headquarters early. 

Carth bit back another sigh. They could discuss certain people’s habit of pushing themselves too far when Revelin was feeling better. “Alright. Can I do anything?”

_Hug?_

“I can do you one better.” He grabbed a datapad from the counter between the living room and kitchen, settling it by the arm of the couch, before slipping his hands under Revelin just enough he could lift the other and settle him half onto his lap. Revelin hummed as one of Carth’s hands brushed hair out of his face and ran down to rub circles over the scar on his left temple. Carth gave him a sad smile. “Get some rest, Rev,” he said and settled in to get ahead on reports.

An hour or two later, the front door opened and closed softly. Carth glanced up at quiet swearing to find Jay standing in the doorway, awkwardly balanced on one leg as she pulled her boots off. He raised an eyebrow, barely visible in the dark of the room, which merely earned him a glare. Once she was successfully down to socks, she padded towards them, looking down at Revelin’s pinched face. “Is he asleep?”

Carth shrugged, unsurprised that she’d picked up on Revelin’s distress. “I think so,” he whispered, “I’d carry him to bed, but I think I’d wake him up trying, and it took a while for him to actually sleep.”

Jay reached out and put a hand on Revelin’s shoulder, brown eyes closed. She breathed in deep like she was sucking the pain out of the other and into herself. The lines on his face smoothed slightly as she opened her eyes and shifted so she could pick him up. Carth lifted his arms out of the way as she hoisted Revelin; he curled against her chest in sleep, chasing warmth and comfort from the person he’d known his entire life. 

Carefully, Jay carried him off towards the bedroom. Carth stood himself, following and watching as she deposited Revelin on the big bed and pulled the covers over him. She hovered for a moment before leaving and closing the door behind her. “He’s exhausted. I’m not surprised at all he got hit with a migraine after the past few days. With everything happening on the Hapes border on top of the increase in reported Vong traffic around Bakura…”

“Yeah. I wish we had more time for any sort of shore leave.”

Jay managed a wry smile. “The curse of running a war.”

“I had a whole plan, all ready to treat you two to some authentic Telos cuisine.”

“Well, Admiral Onasi, you could make _me_ some authentic Telos cuisine, and then we can make sure he has a decent breakfast.”

Carth grinned. “Whatever your heart desires, General Brelle.”


End file.
